


Falling

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto falls in love too easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for juliet316’s prompt ‘Torchwood, Ianto Jones, Ianto had a tendency to fall fast and fall hard when it came to love.’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Fragments, Cyberwoman.

When it comes to love, Ianto knows he has a tendency to fall fast and hard. He tries not to, but when it comes to matters of the heart, he simply can’t be the hardheaded pragmatist he is in every other respect. It’s been his downfall more times than he cares to think about.

One look at Julia Evans and his heart had been hers forever. They’d played together for weeks until she’d decided she liked Robbie Lewis better. They’d been five years old and Ianto had thought his heart would never heal. It had of course, and he’d fallen ‘in love’ countless times after that, but he never learned.

At fifteen, his first proper girlfriend, Megan Hughes, had been the love of his life, he’d been sure they would be together forever. That lasted all of four months; they broke up when he caught her kissing a boy from another school. By the time he moved to London, Ianto was well used to the pain of a broken heart.

Lisa was different though; she was beautiful, smart and funny, popular with everyone, but it was more than that. She had a heart of gold, was always there to help anyone who needed it, and when she smiled at him and said it didn’t matter when he accidentally spilled coffee on her skirt, he knew he’d fallen hard again. They went on their first date that very evening, and this time, the object of his affections didn’t break his heart. She was warm and caring, and before long they were spending almost all their time together outside work.

They talked for hours, planning their future together; where they would live, how many children they would have and what names they liked for boys and girls. They didn’t agree on everything, but that hardly mattered; they learned the art of compromise and everything was perfect. Until the day the Cybermen came.

In a matter of hours, their dreams of a happy life together were shattered. Ianto did his best. He got Lisa out of Torchwood Tower and all the way to Cardiff, where he managed to get a job with Torchwood Three. He hid his girlfriend in the basement of their secret base, where he could care for her while trying to find someone who could undo the damage done by the Cybermen. He still had hopes that Lisa could be fixed, that their dreams of marriage and a family weren’t over, but…

When it comes to love, Ianto knows he has a tendency to fall fast and hard, and coming back to Cardiff meant meeting and working for the infamous Captain Jack Harkness.

He feels guilty, of course he does, and he hasn’t stopped loving Lisa; he doesn’t think he ever could. But now his life is even more complicated, because even though he tries to convince himself otherwise, he knows deep down that he’s fallen in love with Jack too, and his life will never be the same again.

The End


End file.
